


No One Told You Date Life Was Gonna Be This Gay

by Stegopod



Category: Friends (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends AU, Lance's Harem, M/M, Stupid Crap, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Keith and Lance started dating nearly a month ago. Keith insists on keeping it secret. Lance screws up





	No One Told You Date Life Was Gonna Be This Gay

Lance, Pidge, and Keith had joined Hunk in the ship's kitchen, taste testing his latest batch of "cookies" and generally killing time. Lance was dressed in fine Altean garbs waiting to join Princess Allura on a diplomatic mission to the planet below.

Coran's Voice broke over the Castles com system " If paladin Lance would please join us in the Lion bay"

Lance stood up brushing crumbs of his robes "Okay, Okay, Time to go." He bends over to give Keith a quick kiss on the lips. The shorter paladin leans into the kiss passionately before breaking off. "Goodbye Keith" 

Its only when they meet the shocked expression worn by the other two people in the room that the sudden realization hits the couple. Keith flusters, and Lance frantically tries to relieve the situation. 

Lance whips around to the Green Paladin "And uh great to see you Pidge" Before quickly placing a tiny peck on her impossibly confused lips. 

Lance turns once more facing towards the ships chef "Hunk my man!" before crossing the room and placing a firm kiss on the yellow paladin.

"Always a Pleasure! I have to go now." And with that Lance practically races out of the room. Leaving behind 3 equally confused and flustered paladins.


End file.
